Moonlight
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Mirajane leaves the blinds open. Laxus doesn't mind it. - One-shot.


"Why do you sleep with the blinds open?" Laxus grumbled softly, more to himself as he strode into the bedroom at such a late hour, the woman, who rarely left the guild before midnight, was snoozing. Or was the hour early? Close, anyways, to when she would have to get up, only missing by one or two, so he didn't want to wake her and ask. Maybe it depend on what you were doing preceding. If he were sleeping and woke up at the time, then it was early. But just getting in? As he was now? Home from a job? It was late. "Demon."

She didn't stir though as he walked through the room, even when he accidentally kicked the bedpost and took to swearing under his breath. When the woman was exhausted enough, she could sleep through anything. After all he'd been through, out on the road, he felt that heavily.

It had been quite an adjustment, at first, the welcoming of a new relationship into his life. Laxus wasn't used o it, thinking so deeply about a woman. Other than Evergreen, maybe, but she, Freed, and Bickslow were different. The considerations he took for them were different. Ones he took for a woman that he was currently sharing an apartment with were very different.

"Move in together?" Mira asked, as if in shock. Because wasn't it so shocking, so very shocking, to suggest something when she literally was living out of his apartment, practically, up to that point for a good couple of months. The only time she went home was when he went on jobs, but he'd stop taking such long sabbaticals when he found himself falling hopelessly (miserably) in love with the woman in conjunction, leaving him around much more frequently. "Why?"

"Because," he grumbled as he navigated his once wonderfully minimally used closet, now completely filled with dresses and things he'd never even seen the woman wear, "if you're gonna take up so much space, then I want half the rent."

"Keep dreaming."

He would. Right into moving her out of her dinky home with her dorky siblings and into his apartment, where she belonged.

"It'll save me," he grumbled the day he carried boxes out of the place, "from ever having to come back here."

"Good," Lisanna told him. "Because we don't want you here."

"Men only," Elfman agreed.

But they weren't helping with boxes. Oh no. They were busy going over the boxes of things Mira took upon herself to take out of the slayers apartment and ship out. Elfman was really digging the vintage pinup magazines and Lisanna had already claimed the slayer's furry coat he always wore.

"I could sell this for a fortune," she mused, "to the right buyer."

"I didn't pack that," Mira told her with a frown.

"Hey," Laxus growled from the other room. "Where'd my coat go?'

Still, he got her there eventually. The demon. Mirajane. In his apartment. Where she belonged.

But she had a lot of annoying quirks. Like wanting him to actually put the cap back on the toothpaste and never leaving whiskey bottles just lying about the place. Right now though, the only one he was focused on was the fact that the woman fucking left the blinds open and gah, he didn't think that would be so annoying, but it just fucking was.

Still cursing softly because his toe was throbbing and it was just so aggravating that she could be so ditzy, so airheaded, so...so…

So beautiful.

The moonlight was streaming in because of the blinds being open and, when he glanced over at her, the only thing he saw just how wonderful she looked in the dim light. It's not like he didn't know, of course, that he was dating one of the most stunning women in all of Fiore, but it was different then, so late at night. When her hair was down and her makeup wasn't done and she looked normal, almost, but Mirajane wasn't normal.

She was so far from normal it was unbelievable.

Her hair stood out to him in the pale moonlight, more so than usual, and the striking white in the dark seemed to glow and oh, wow, why did his chest still get all tight? After all this time? Just from the thought of Mira being…

"I guess I'll be your girlfriend."

"You guess?"

"I guess."

"Don't act so put out."

But the woman only grinned that day, as they sat on his couch, listening to music and just being. He liked that. Just being. He used to prefer it alone, but just existing with Mirajane was so much more.

"I'm not," she assured the man. "I'm just saying, I'm gonna break a few hearts, you know."

"You are?"

"I am."

"Just from being off the market?"

Mirajane shrugged at him. "I could get a man like that."

"Like what?"

"Like that."

"Like a snap?"

"In one, yeah."

"I like to think that I'm a catch," he put out there and she only grinned, reaching over to pinch one of his cheeks. As the slayer glared though, the barmaid smiled.

"We all," she assured him, "have fantasies."

They did. And as he went to fall into bed with his girlfriend, Laxus knew that he was one of the very few that actually got to live theirs.

He didn't want to as he knew, before he even did it, that it would disturb the woman, but still he found a hand reaching out to gently brush back a strand of hair from her cheek and yeah, Mira's eyes did slowly drift open, the big blues blearily looking into his, but it was worth it.

Especially as she only breathed, "Hey. You're back."

He was so rare to do it, openly smile. Mostly just toothy, cheeky grins. But as his lips upturned then, it was so real, so open, so everything. It was enough, anyways, to get Mirajane to return it.

"I am," he whispered back. "Demon."

"For awhile?" she yawned and he leaned forwards to brush his lips against her forehead, usually, but with her hair down, it was just her bangs.

"A long," he promised as she was just as quickly drifting back off once more, "while."


End file.
